Frayed
by Secret21G
Summary: Haruko is a normal eleven year old kid with hopes and dreams of being a star pokemon trainer like her idol, Kiyo. She can finally start her journey, catching pokemon, fighting Team Rocket, and fulfilling her dreams. The mystery beneath Kiyo and Haruko.


**Chapter 1**

**Haruko was excited. She would finally become a Pokemon Trainer. At age eleven. She should've been a trainer at age ten but she wanted to finish elementary school first. All her life she had dreamed of this moment; to be like her star, Kiyo. **

**Kiyo was the trainer of the century since Ash Ketchum. It had been sixty years since Ash had claimed the title of best trainer who ever lived. Now Kiyo is. Kiyo is the champion for the Kanto Region Elite Four.**

**Haruko quickly ran out the door into the streets. **

**"Don't forget to give Professor Oak that cake I baked for him!" Haruko's Mom yelled after her.**

**"I won't Mom!" She yelled back.**

**Haruko caught her breath as she opened the door. There, Gary Oak, the Professor, stood with two other boys holding pokeballs.**

**"Hi Haruko! Ha. You're always the last one for anything. This is my friend Ayato."**

**Narushi said, pointing to Ayato.**

**"I got Bulbasaur and Naru got Squirtle. You'll have to get Charmander Haruko." Ayato said. **

**Haruko loved Charmander, because it evolved eventually into Charizard, her favorite Pokemon. **

**The Professor nodded as he gave them their pokedexes and five pokeballs. **

**It was time for Haruko's story to begin...**

**The path was scary. **

**"Couldn't there be a tunnel through here so I could get to Viridian City quicker?" Haruko said to herself.**

**As she passed through, she thought about her boyfriend, Junichi. Junichi became a trainer when he was ten. He chose a Charmander as well. She hadn't seen him since; only talked to him by phone. **

**She soon saw the sign for Viridian City. She followed the sign and went into Viridian City. She walked into a hotel to check in. She sat down in her room to watch T.V. Nothing was on. **

**"Charmander. Come out." She called to her Charmander.**

**A blue light shrouded the pokeball as Charmander came out. He looked at Haruko and sat down.**

**Suddenly, someone kicked her door down. It was masked kid and a few other tough looking guys.**

**"Give us your Charmander!" The kid screamed. **

"**Wh-who are you guys?" Haruko said nervously.**

**The kid paused and yelled, "We're Team Rocket! Well, a few member. I'm K, my secret name, and these are some executives."**

**Haruko refused. She kicked K, and ran out the room and into the lobby.**

"**Manager guy! There's members of Team Rocket in my room!" Haruko cried.**

"**We already called police. They should be here any minute." He replied.**

**As Team Rocket was about to get away, Junichi crashed through the window, riding on his Charizard. Team Rocket stopped in their tracks.**

"**Give back the Pokemon!" He yelled at them.**

"**Fine...Here." Team Rocket said, giving them the Pokemon.**

**It was weird, because Team Rocket gave up so easily. Something didn't seem quite right. **

**Junichi kissed her.**

"**I missed you." He said.**

"**Same here…" She replied.**

**Junichi left and everyone in the hotel had to transfer to the hotel in Pewter City. That meant that she would have to cross Viridian Forest. Who knows what will happen next...**

**Kiyo stood up in her bed. **

_**Another nightmare…Sixth night in a row… **_**She thought to herself. **

**She through the door and down the hall to the kitchen. There, a girl is seated in one of the chairs.**

"**I knew you would be here Kiyoko. I suspect that you found the new trainers in time." She said.**

"**I saw them but I didn't talk to them." She said back.**

**Kiyo brushed her hand against the pokeballs. They felt warm. It had been about a week since she used them.**

"**I suggest you go back out and find this boy named Junichi. He has seven badges now. So I suspect that he'll be visiting us soon. Ask him everything. And I mean it." She told her staring at her.**

**Kiyoko left without a reply. Kiyo's Persian came and sat down beside her. Kiyo petted him and thought about her life.**

**Kiyo had been abandoned by her parent when she was six, in the snow. She had been forever lonely. When she was fourteen, her lover was killed by a serial killer in the area. Now, at twenty, she was as lonely as ever.**

**Kiyo went to sleep on her couch. She knew she would have a nightmare.**

**Haruko began walking through Viridian Forest, with her Charmander beside her side. The big trees made everything dark. The bushes kept moving then suddenly a Pidgey jumped out! They were ready.**

"**Charmander use Ember!" She shouted.**

**Embers flew from Charmander and hit Pidgey. It was a direct hit. Haruko quickly threw a Pokeball and a blue light shrouded Pidgey as it went in the Pokeball. It rocked from side to side and then it stopped. She had caught the Pidgey!**

**Haruko was excited now. She had two Pokemon! Junichi would be proud of her. She quickly walked on through with a smile on her face. She soon saw the exit.**


End file.
